


Celebrate

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy holiday drabble for ladyofshadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate

"Five, four, three...."

Yohji's fingers walked gently down Ken's spine; Ken shuddered at the soft, light touch. "Yohji--"

"No one's noticing," Yohji murmured, as the crowd reached "one." He leaned in for a kiss, slim, callused hands sliding around Ken's waist and under his shirt.

 _Not here,_ Ken thought, but it felt too good to stop.

That'd happened a lot lately. Yohji knew how to show a guy a good time.

"All right," he said when they broke apart. "Let's get out of here."

"Think you'll get lucky?" Yohji purred in his ear.

Ken squeezed his hand. "I already have."


End file.
